


Forget me not (No me olvides)

by AnaPurpura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Artist Eren Yeager, Depression, Erwin no volverá a aparecer, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Translation, break-up drama, past eruri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaPurpura/pseuds/AnaPurpura
Summary: "Tenemos que hablar"Es simple, pero aun así hiere demasiado.Él ni siquiera ha dicho las palabras exactas y tú ya lo sabes.Todo se ha terminado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hola, lectores queridos!  
> Quiero empezar diciendo que este trabajo es una traducción al español del fic en inglés "Forget me not" de Prozac (pueden encontrar el original acá en Archive of Our Own) con el correspondiente permiso de la autora. También puse en los tags que se trata de una traducción por lo que más información debería aparecer en las etiquetas, por ejemplo, el link al trabajo original.  
> Si empiezan a leer este fanfic y saben inglés, recomiendo enormemente leer el original y dejarle los correspondientes reviews a la verdadera creadora. Mi intención no es llevarme las flores por un trabajo ajeno sino simplemente posibilitarles la lectura a aquellos que no pueden leerlo en inglés. ¿Por qué? Porque me pareció un trabajo maravilloso, y nunca está demás compartir y ampliar la lectura.  
> Voy a ir traduciendo los capítulos a medida que pueda y tenga tiempo (los que seguimos el original desde el principio sabemos lo que es esperar, y siempre valió la pena).  
> Es mi primera experiencia traduciendo y espero hacerlo de la manera más fiel, respetuosa y sensible que pueda e ir mejorando en cada traducción (este año empecé al Traductorado y espero ir agarrándole más la mano a esta cuestión). Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación y/o corrección, siempre es bienvenida.

Duele, cuando él llega y tú ya lo encuentras convirtiéndose en un extraño en el momento mismo en que pisa tu alfombra.

Duele cuando se salta el saludo que solía ser tu sonido favorito.

Duele cuando evita tu cuerpo, un aire frío golpeándote en la cara.

Duele cuando se sienta, y ves el contraste de él estando en tu sillón y no tienes que mirar dos veces - él ya no pertenece allí.

Duele cuando él suspira y es el tipo de suspiro pesado que te dice que está cansado y con su alma doliendo.

Tú sabes porqué. Y tú sabes que no es algo bueno.

Duele aun más cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la tuya. Sus ojos carecen de la ternura con la que solía mirarte. Han cambiado de color, y tú sabes que ya no te pertenecen más. Que ya no quieren volver a verte.

Pero nada duela más que cuando él dice esas palabras que vienes temiendo desde hace días y tu corazón se comprime tanto en tu pecho que temes que se haga pedazos justo frente a ti.

Ya no reconoces su voz.

No es él.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Es simple, pero aun así hiere demasiado.

Él ni siquiera ha dicho las palabras exactas y tú ya lo sabes.

Todo se ha terminado.

Caminas hacia él lentamente y puedes sentirte temblando. Es tan tonto sentirte de esta manera cuando puedes simplemente rodearlo con tus brazos y colocar tu cabeza en su pecho y pretender que solo han tenido una pequeña crisis.

Pero esto no es una crisis.

Y sabes que ni siquiera puedes tocarlo.

Así que te sientas en el otro extremo el sillón y se convierten en completos desconocidos para el otro, con los hombros rígidos y tus manos en tus rodillas. Desearías acercarte un poco más pero no estás seguro si él lo aprobaría, así que decides quedarte donde estás, sufriendo por la distancia.

Al menos así, él no te verá temblar.

"¿Sobre qué?". Le haces una pregunta estúpida cuando tú ya sabes sobre qué. Pero no tienes ninguna otra opción, tienes que decir algo para que él no te vea herido, no te vea caerte a pedazos frente a sus ojos. Esperarás el momento en que él cierre la puerta y se haya ido de tu vida, de alguna manera forzándote a sobrevivir y lidiar con esto por ti mismo.

No estás listo para eso.

Él suspira otra vez y puedes sentir que él también está incómodo. Igual que tú, trata de que suene más leve, menos brutal de lo que sería. Te das cuenta de que, al final, da igual.

De todas formas, va a lastimarte.

"Yo-". Él comienza pero luego se aclara la voz, haciendo que tu corazón se rompa más. "Tú sabes...". Él cambia lo que iba a decir pero todo conduce hacia lo mismo. Todo conduce hacia una frase que no puede evitar.

Así que comienza de nuevo y te mira justo a los ojos.

Tú le rezas a Dios para no romperte.

"Ya no puedo"

Pensabas que daría otra excusa, que sería cualquier otra palabra que extendería tu agonía. Cualquier otra palabra que comenzaría estúpida de manera que tú podrías acostumbrarte antes de que dijera la verdad.

"Lo sé", dices. Y es doloroso porque tú siempre lo has sabido. Lo viste. Lo sentiste. Simplemente lo sabías. Y no había forma de ignorarlo.

Él te mira con los ojos bien abiertos porque esperaba que actuaras diferente. Que lloraras y gritaras. Pero estás en silencio, tomando cada golpe sin devolver

ninguno. Hay algo en sus ojos que te llama a querer actuar, pero eliges mantenerte callado.

Sabes que ya perdiste la batalla.

Incluso si quisieras, no podrías contraatacar.

"¿Lo sabes?". Su voz se oye shockeada y silenciosa y tú comienzas a sentirte un poco mareado. No sabes cuánto más podrás aguantar.

"Sí", dices. Y entonces las palabras empiezan a salir de tu boca. No puedes detenerlas.

"Sé que has estado siéndome infiel desde hace tres semanas aunque no sé con quién. Realmente no me importa. Joder, ni siquiera quiero saber. ¿Pensaste que no lo sabría? ¿Todas esas noches en que volvías tarde y te ibas directo a la cama? Y una noche, tu estabas borracho así que decidí dejarte ser y esperar a después de dormir. Pero entonces, mientras te estaba cambiando de ropa noté moretones en tu cuello. Al principio estaba confundido porque no habíamos tenido sexo ese día y sabía que no estaban allí cuando te fuiste a esa fiesta"

"Sabía que habías dormido con alguien pero no me animaba a preguntarte sobre ello cuando ni siquiera podías pensar correctamente. Y las siguientes noches, volvías y olías diferente. Entonces supe que no había dormido con una mujer. El perfume pertenecía a un hombre. Y luego, los días siguientes, no podías parar de hablar por teléfono y yo sabía que no era por trabajo".

"Pero Eren, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

"¿Por qué tú no me dijiste?". Oyes que tu voz se quiebra un poco y te muerdes la lengua por ser tan débil. Respiras hondo y recobras la compostura. No ves la hora de que se vaya así puedes simplemente morirte.

Sus ojos se tuercen de dolor y auto-arrepentimiento y una de sus manos refriega su rostro. La misma mano que solía recorrerte el cabello y jugar con tus mechones salvajes ahora toca a alguien más.

Alguien que no eres tú.

"Yo...yo estaba asustado y...". Se detiene ahí porque no sabe qué más decir. Él está avergonzado; puedes verlo en su cara, en el suave sonrojo que lo mata. "Lo siento", dice después de una larga pausa.

Es una excusa floja y una forma barata de buscar tu perdón en tal situación. No puedes aceptarla porque carece de sentimiento y ya no puede repar nada. Todos

esos "te amo" y "eres el único" fueron una dulce nada que no estaba destinada a durar.

Pero te encuentras a ti mismo esperanzado. Imaginando su anillo en tu dedo.

"No puedes solo decir algo así", empiezas a decir. Y sientas algo parecido a la rabia punzar en tu pecho. Decides callarlo. No quieres comenzar a llorar.

No enfrente de él.

"No puedes solo decir que lo sientes y mentirme, engañarme a mis espaldas y esperar que diga 'Está bien, está todo bien'. No puedes simplemente venir aquí como si no fueras nadie para mí y actuar tan frío y distante cuando sabes lo mucho que significas para mí y sabes que no puedo ni imaginarme el perderte. Es tan egoísta, Levi. Y me duele. No-", respiras fuerte y rezas por no romperte.

Solo un poco más y luego estará bien llorar.

"está matándome, joder. Y todos estos días en que quise hablar contigo pero tú no estabas en todo el día y yo estaba solo todo el tiempo, sentado aquí llorando a mares. Y siempre que quería preguntarte que estaba pasando algo iba mal tú no querías hablar conmigo, diciendo que estabas cansado u ocupado. Y luego te volviste distante y comenzaste a hablarme como si yo fuera alguien que conoces de el trabajo cuando solías hablar conmigo como si yo fuera la única persona que tenías".

Tiemblas.

Esto no va bien.

"No puedo perdonarte, Levi. No puedo. Prometiste..", tu voz se rompe. "dijis-", y otra vez fallas. "Tú...", te las arreglas para susurrar antes de cerrar tu boca y tus ojos.

El negro te envuelve y de pronto no puedes soportar su tranquila respiración.

No puedes soportar la espantosa calidez que proviene de su desagradable suerpo.

Quieres que se vaya.

"Vete", dices sin levantar la vista.

Hay una pausa. Una larga pausa.

En un momento se escucha como si estuvieras solo, y al siguiente, lo escuchas moverse.

Y tu mundo se rompe.

Él se está yendo.

Y no puedes detenerlo.

"Eren, lo siento", comienza él otra vez. No, es una mentira. Está mintiendo, te encuentra pensando. "No miento cuando digo que eres una persona maravillosa y que no te merezco. No miento cuando digo que te amé con todo mi corazón"

Él te amó.

"Sé que sonará cruel pero siento mucho que no fueras suficiente para mí".

No lo suficiente.

Tres años de no ser suficiente.

"Es mi culpa por ser egoísta y desearte cuando sabía que no durarías para mí"

Fuiste un error.

"Cúlpame. Dime que soy un monstruo. Grítame. Joder, incluso golpéame en el medio del rostro porque tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo".

Quieres aplastarlo ahora mismo. Pero no puedes.

Lo amas demasiado.

"Nunca voy a perdonarme por lastimarte, al menos creeme en eso".

No puedes creerle.

Ni una sola palabra de la que dice.

Él se para frente a ti y sientes que tus huesos se rompen. Está tan cerca que casi puedes sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos. Pero él está demasiado lejos ahora. Tiene los ojos cerrados porque no quieres memorizar nada de esto.

Quieres tener los recuerdos hermosos de él. Aquellos en los que sonríe. Aquellos en los que te besa. Aquellos en los que sueña contigo en tus brazos.

Aquellos en los que te ama.

No en donde "te amó".

"¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?", él susurra y tú te estremeces. Sientes que en este mismo momento un extraño está respirando sobre tu piel.

Es frío.

"Por favor, cuídate. No dejes que esto te deprima. Sé que no lo harás por un tiempo, pero por favor, sonríe de nuevo. Y cuando el momento llegue, por favor, sé feliz de nuevo, ¿está bien?. Él se detiende por un momento y luego te da el golpe final: "Por favor, olvídate de mí".

Piensas que eso es gracioso. ¿Cómo se supone que mejorarás cuando él te asesinará en el momento en que cierra la puerta y deje este gran y horrendo tajo en tu pecho? ¿Cómo se supone que lo olvidarás, a alguien que te ha dado tanto, que te ha enseñado tanto, alguien por el que has sentido tanto?

¿Cómo se supone que lo olvides?

¿A tu propio corazón?

¿Como si nada hubiese pasado y ustedes dos nunca se hubieran conocido?

"No puedo prometerte eso", susurras, y finalmente abres los ojos.

Él te mira.

Él está herido también. Pero no como tú.

Él lo superará. Honestamente, él te superó hace tres semanas, y esta noche estará en los brazos de alguien más, con el corazón latiendo de amor, con la mente borrando todas tus caricias y besos para poder recordar los de el hombre con los que te engañó.

"Eren." Suena tan familiar. Tan parecido a como te llamaba cuando todo estaba bien. Cuando te amaba...

Lo detienes.

"¿Podrías irte ahora, por favor?".

Él deja escapar una respiración agitada y a ti realmente no te importa si empieza a llorar.

Hay una pequeña parte de ti que está empezando a odiarlo.

Así que se va.

Sus pasos son pesados y lentos.

Tu miras la alfombra bajo tus pies fijamente y piensas en las noches en las que solían recostarse sobre ella y mirar películas tontas.

En la que solían besarse.

En la que solían hacer el amor.

Un suave clic te despierta del ensueño y está parado solo.

Él se ha ido, y nunca volverá.

Eligió dejarte atrás, tomó todo lo que le has ofrecido y dado sin devolvértelo.

Intentas caminar hacia tu habitación pero todo en esta casa huele a él.

Es asqueroso.

Ni siquiera llegas a la puerta cuando te caes de rodillas y presionar tu frente sobre el suelo.

Y allí, entre todos los recuerdos capturados en esta casa, su perfume disperso por toda tu ropa, su voz sonando dentro de tu cabeza, un sollozo se rasga de tus heridos labios.

Lo sigo otro más.

Pronto, se unen lágrimas que pintan la alfombra.

Lloras y lloras y lloras.

Y duele.

(…)

No estás ahí cuando el muda sus cosas. Se lleva todas las cosas que le diste. No estás ahí para verlo dejarte. Mudándose de tu vida. Lejos de tu primer casa destinada a una pareja, no a ti solo. Para cuando llegas, al atardecer, todas sus cosas se han ido.

Incluso su foto de la escuela secundaria que te dio después de la fiesta de graduación.

(…)

No dejas la cama durante días. Ya has cambiado las sábanas y el perfume de su piel se desvanece poco a poco. Pero mantienes su almohada sin lavar. Y a veces, cuando duele mucho, la presionas sobre tus labios y limpias tus lágrimas con ella.

(…)

Parte de seguir adelante es eliminar su número de teléfono. Miras fijamente los números y te preguntas si él ya lo ha cambiado. Con el corazón entristecido, presionar tu dedo sobre la tecla de eliminar y entonces desaparece de tu pantalla. Y con eso, el sonido de su voz.

(…)

Sales. Hablas con tus amigos y a veces está bien llorar. Pero tu todavía lo amas.

(…)

Él tenía razón. En algún momento comienzas a sonreír. Es agradable otra vez. Repasas las fotos y sonríes. Te sientes orgulloso por no llorar pero al mismo tiempo lo extrañas. Eres feliz porque ocurrió.

(…)

Ya no cuentas los días ni los meses...Pero un día recibes una llamada y dejas de caminar y miras el número. Lo miras fijamente y pestañeas una vez...doz...Es familiar pero...

Entonces recuerdas que es él.

Atiendes.

(…)

Pasar por la floristería y compras un ramo de hermosas flores. Te apresuras al hospital.

En el camino, te das cuenta de algo.

Él nunca borró tu número.

(…)

Mientras esperas, tu corazón martillea y rompe tus costillas. Te ahogas en tu sangre mientras cubre tus mejillas. Tiemblas de miedo de ver su cara.

Un hombre alto y rubio se sienta a tu lado. Por lo que ambos han hablado, su nombre es Erwin y es un buen amigo de Levi. Él te cuenta todo sobre el accidente. Te alivias cuando escuchas que estará aquí por unos días. Estás feliz de que está vivo y bien.

Estás feliz.

Y los extrañas demasiado.

"Así que tu nombre es Eren, ¿verdad?, dice Erwin. Cuando asientes, él continúa: "Levi me contó un montón sobre ti". Se detiene ahí para ver si estás bien. Busca tus ojos y sostiene tu mirada cuando la encuentra. "Me dijo lo que pasó. Lo siento".

Incluso después de tanto tiempo, duele un poco.

No, mucho.

Cuando no respondes, él habla de nuevo.

"Le trajiste flores".

Y tú miras a las flores y las acercas a tu rostro. Huelen estupendo.

"Todavía lo amo, comienzas a decir. "Incluso cuando me pidió que lo olvide, no lo hice. Aún es el único e incluso si él ya no siente lo mismo yo siempre lo voy a amar, no importa qué". Levantas la mirada y hay una lágrima en tu mejilla.

"Cuando despierte, por favor dile que tenía razón. Estoy sonriendo otra vez". Sientes que tus labios se contraen en una pequeña sonrisa. "Y dile que aún lo amo y pienso en él".

Erwin está callado.

Tú no sabes que estás hablando con el hombre con el que te engañó. No sabes que estás hablando con su amante.

Él te sonríe y palmea tu hombro.

"No te preocupes. ¿Quieres entrar?

"Sí", suspiras y te levantas.

(…)

Él duerme pacíficamente, igual que en las mañanas en que despertaba junto a ti. Cuidadosamente, colocas las flores en el florero y las hueles otra vez, y el dulce aroma cosquillea tus pulmones. Te giras a su figura durmiendo y lo miras.

No ha cambiado en nada.

Sin pensarlo, te inclinas y le das a sus labios un suave beso, los recuerdos volviendo a tu mente. Cada beso que te dio baila frente a tus ojos.

Lo extrañas tanto.

"Espero que también estés feliz", susurras cuando te apartas. "Recupérate pronto". Una lágrima se desliza por tu mejilla y tu rápidamente la limpias.

"Te amo", susurras, y abandonas la habitación antes de ensuciar su bata con tus lágrimas.

No das la vuelta cuando Erwin te llama.

No das la vuelta cuando escuchas a una voz conocida llamándote. Para que esperes.

No das la vuelta porque tienes miedo de haberte vuelto loco.

No hay ninguna posibilidad de que esté llamándote. Él está durmiendo y ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

Te dices a ti mismo que todo está en tu cabeza. Pero no.

Puedes escucharlo claramente. Puedes escucharlo rogarte para que te quedes.

Debes estar demente.

(…)

La casa ya no está vacía. Hay algunas cosas que compraste hace poco, cosas nuevas que son un poco inusuales pero a las que te has acostumbrado.

Todavía vives solo.

Es agradable, después de todo. Tienes a tus amigos, a tu familia. Tiene una vida.

Un año pasa y finalmente aprendes a cocinar por tu cuenta.

Limpias la casa solo con diferentes productos y artículos de limpieza.

Comes solo. Duermes solo, pero igual te sientes feliz.

Lo extrañas. Y no hay día en que no pienses en él.

(…)

Un día hay un golpe en tu puerta. Te preguntas quién podría ser y revisas tu reloj; no estás esperando a nadie. Estás algo molesto por la repentina interrupción porque querías llegar a dormir algo antes del trabajo.

Cuando abres la puertas tu corazón se detiene.

Es él.

Está llorando, y aún se ve igual.

Él tiembla y tú apenas entiendes una palabra de lo que dice.

"Cometí un error", dice. Casi sollozando en tu entrada.

Te quedas allí y lo miras. Él no te quita los ojos de encima.

"Oh, Eren, por favor perdóname". Él tiembla tanto, igual que un niño cuando pide por su madre.

Tu abres tus brazos y él inmediatamente se aferra a tu pecho. Sientas sus lágrimas empapando tu camiseta y envuelves tus brazos alrededor de su pequeña estructura. Él llora y tú lo abrazas más fuerte, tienes miedo de que se trate de una alucinación. Presionas los labios en su cabello y no te importan las lágrimas que caen de tus mejillas.

A él tampoco le importan.

"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, tanto". Te mira y encuentra tus ojos. Está tan pálido.

"No eres un error, Eren. Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, nucna dejé de amarte y no sé porqué te dejé. Fui tan ciego y, Eren, soy un gran idiota. Por favor, perdóname, no puedo vivir sabiendo que te herí y de dejé cuando debí haber estado allí y yo..."

Tú lo silencias con un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the original author for allowing me to translate this work and for her immense creativity and sensitivity in the writing of this fic. I tagged this translation as a gift for you.
> 
> En caso de que no aparezcan los links en las etiquetas, acá dejo el link al original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1453117/chapters/3059659


End file.
